guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sister Tai
Sister Tai, NPC Sister Tai is a very reverent and pious healer henchman available in Cantha. She is also an instructor for monks at the Shing Jea Monastery. Quests Given *Stale Mate *Track Down Brother Pe Wan *Journey to the Master Quests Involved In *Locate Sister Tai *The Threat Grows *To the Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Haiju Lagoon (only during quest To the Rescue or To Zen Daijun) **Panjiang Peninsula (only during quest The Threat Grows) **Sunqua Vale (at Yundin Circle) *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Sunqua Vale, if your character is a Monk: :"I am comforted to know that you have chosen the path of light. It warms my heart to see new Monks learning the art of prayer, healing, and protection. One day all of Cantha will and join us in prayer and cleanse this land of the evils that infect it. :''What has brought you to me on such a beautiful day?" In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not a Monk: :"Hello, there. sic] Ah, it seems that you have chosen a path outside of the light. Do not worry; all studies are valid, but some people cannot seem to see beyond a person's profession to the light within." In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not of Factions (the only other instructors which make a campaign distinction are Professor Gai and Talon Silverwing): :"I am afraid I cannot help you. You are not a student here. And do not bother trying to become one... the honor is reserved for Canthans." Haiju Lagoon (during To the Rescue): :"I need all my concentration for the task at hand." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I know not what we are going to do on Shing Jea Island without Master Togo. I just cannot believe he is gone." Skills used During The Threat Grows * Sister Tai, Healer Henchman Profession: Monk, specializing in Healing Prayers Armament: Staff Armor: Monk Canthan Armor Sister Tai is a Canthan henchman who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards, and later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills used On Shing Jea Island: * * * * * On the mainland * * * * * * * * Evaluation A more efficient healer than Jamei, at the cost of condition and hex removal. A good combination with Jamei, although often insufficient in Hard Mode without a either a third healer, a prot monk or a defensive Paragon. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"I am not certain who could unleash a plague like this upon the peaceful people of Shing Jea. Whoever did this must be a tortured soul; this is is a cry for help if I've ever seen one. Did you need my help with anything?" In Kaineng City: :"Dwayna's love will shake the very pillars of this city and with it dump the sickness, plague, and evil out into the light where it shall repent and be set straight again. Let us hope all of this can be accomplished without bloodshed. In the end all creatures are good at heart. :Is there something you needed?" In the Jade Sea: :"Hello there. Is there something I can help you with? I'm always willing to spread the light of Dwayna by assisting others, and I'm certain there will be some need for healing if you plan to fight Shiro and put a stop to this plague. :Did you need anything else?" Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"I admit that there are some moments when I give in to despair, when I doubt the inherent goodness in all beings. At times like these, I open my heart to Dwayna and I realize that goodness lies within us all."'' *''"Shing Jea Island is truly a wonderful place, but sometimes I miss the city. The bustling marketplace, the smell of sticky buns cooking in the morning, it's really the little things in life that make it worth living."'' *''"We should all be thankful that Master Togo has created this wonderful place where such a diverse group of people from all backgrounds can learn together in an atmosphere of peace and harmony."'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Dwayna guide and protect us against those we confront and give us the power to forgive them for their misdeeds."'' *''"Dwayna's loving embrace is with us at all times."'' *''"The light of Dwayna will guide our path, always."'' Idle quotes in the Jade Sea: *''"It is always a pleasure to see students reach their full potential."'' *''"Seeing how much damage the plague has done to these lands and the Luxon people is truly saddening. I can only hope that someday it may be healed."'' *''"The sea is quite beautiful. I can only imagine what is was like before it was turned into jade."'' Battle quotes: *''"Be careful out there."'' *''"Can't we all just get along?"'' *''"Don't worry if you die, I'll have you back in no time!"'' *''"Dwayna guide me."'' *''"Fear not, Dwayna shall protect us."'' *''"Here, let me heal that for you."'' *''"I am the soul of forgiveness."'' *''"I forgive you."'' *''"Stay safe."'' *''"Take care of yourselves."'' Notes *The level 20 version of Sister Tai has 12 Divine Favor and 12 Healing Prayers. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Sunqua Vale